


Through a Glass, Darkly

by Digitalwave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fractured soul stared back at him, a man he hardly knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a Glass, Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of Eric Kripke, Robert Singer and related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> This piece was really a bit of a challenge for me, its base starting out as B&W being only part of it. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, hope you guys like it, too.


End file.
